hrrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Dominic Murdoch
"Fear is Motivation....". Name: Dominic Murdoch DoB: May 25th 2548 Height: 6'4 Eye Colour: Blue Hair Colour: Dark Brown Skin colour: Caucasian Birthplace: Earth, Australia, Queensland. Affiliation: UNSC Classification: Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Battalion: 101st ODST Battalion Rank: Gunnery Sergeant Serial Number: 34315-77761- DM Specialties: Leader, Grenadier, Close Quarters Specialist, Heavy. Armor: ODST IPA Experience: Thirteen years Of Experience Bio: Dominic Murdoch was born in 2548. His Parents were Very young at the time, Eight-teen in fact. And is the Brother to Alice Murdoch. Dominic Was Smart like his Parents, however, he was very Masculine, and due to being his Parents first Son. And thier Constant time Away from Dom, he grew close to his best friend Christopher Wheeler's family when he was younger, The two would always get into trouble together, And one could be found. The other would be nearby. The two's parents were always being called into the Principals office. For beating up Older kids. One was during Year Six. When the two of them, beat up three Year niners. One of them got beaten up so bad, the boy's parents considered pressing charges against the two for Assault with a deadly Weapon. Although in truth, it was the niners who picked the fight, and Dom had the fortune of finding a metal Bar lying on the ground. Chris and dom, loved Cars, but even more, he loved his younger sister, Alice. he was very protective of her. Making sure his friends watched his manners around her, and true. Dom's friends began to see Alice as Family soon enough. And all became very protective of her. Dom eventually decided to knuckle down at school. Wanting to be a good role model for His sister. Dom was to focused on Working his body, along with Chris as they both wished to become ODST's. A Recormmendation from a teacher of thier, whom was an Ex-ODST. But retired after he had his Right Arm blown off by an Insurrection Grenade. After Graduating from School. Chris and Dom decided to go join the UNSC Marine Corps. Aged eighteen. The two went and signed up. The physical Training for the Two was Easy, as they were already well build upon joining the UNSC. Thanks to being Vigilantes back in thier home town, beating up gangs of Petty gangs and thugs. a Service recorded on File. The Instructors saw Dom's Ability to command respect and earn the Loyalty of the other Trainees. The Instructor, called Dom into his office, upon graduation. Offered him a spot at the Officer Academy. Dominic Struggled to Refuse the Offer. Claiming he wanted to serve alongside his friends and sweat Blood. A claim that had the Instructor pleased. Stating that He was in Dom's position many years ago, with the same offer. And said almost the exactly same thing. Dom went with Chris to serve Four Years with the UNSC Marine Corps. It didn't take long for his Superiors to realize his Leadership skills. And within a Year, he was a Corporal within the UNSC Marine Corps. During thier service. Dom and Chris were called into thier hometown to handle a situation, the local police force couldn't. Dom and Chris had to rescue hostages from a bank, being held by a gang. The leaders of Said gang, were none others than the two Year Niners Chris and Dom had beaten up back when they were in Year Six. The Two of them stormed the Bank. Killing Thug, after thug. They burst into a room where Kirk, the last of the two leaders was dragging a hostage toward a truck before the two burst into the room. He used the hostage as a meatshield, pointing a magnum at the two. After a brief Plead to Kirk to drop the hostage. Kirk took the pistol from The hostages head and Shot himself in the head. Not wanting to fall to the Two Assault Rifle Wielding Marines. The sight of Kirk shooting himself in the head, is one that Dom will never Forget. After a year later, The two met the Requirements to become ODST's in the 101st ODST Battalion. They completed the Harsh training, and were Augmented. And Once Ground Shaker Came around. They both were Deployed. Dom and Chris got through the Operation just fine. The only upset, was when Dom's pod landed in a large tree. And was suspended above the Ground. A humourous development that Chris and Dom never Forgot. After this Op, they continued to Train, until once again. They were deployed. They were deployed to Eden (Elysium). And while Most of the Details of thier Objective was classified. The two were ambushed by Triarii, screaming warcries and cursing the ODST's. This is where Chris lost his life. Chris was killed when a rocket impaled him. Killing him seconds later, Dom attacked the Triarii that killed his dear friend. He stabbed said Triarii to Death with his Own DMR with Bayonet Attachment. He then got up and Carried his friends body to The Evac Zone. This left him with a bitter, cold, hatred for the Triarii and Insurrection. And proved his long gone history teachers claims, that the only good innie, was a dead innie. Dom was Promoted to Gunnery Sergeant for his acts of bravery during Ground Shaker and Hurricane. Now Dom, Eagerly awaits the Assault on the Control Room